


Cold

by Scathach



Category: Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KAIXA DAY!

The kitchen floor was cold under her bare feet and the mug was hot between her hands, but Mari barely felt either of them, her mind endlessly replaying the images from that afternoon.

She tried not to think about it, but it was pointless.  
It kept her awake and it made her nervous.

Even the hot chocolate she was drinking made her think of him.  
She sobbed and the mug slipped from her hands.

She hadn't even realized someone was behind her until another pair of hands grabbed her own and stopped the hot liquid from falling on her feet. She stood still as Kusaka put the mug back on the counter, her brain welcoming the distraction that was the sound of the other's breath in the otherwise silent kitchen.

"Go back to bed," his voice was rough and low. She shivered.

"I don't want to, it's cold there," it was cold in the kitchen, too. She suspected any place would be cold at that moment.

Shrugging Kusaka off, she walked to the couch with shaky steps and sat down there, hugging a pillow for comfort and hoping he'd follow her. She didn't want to be also alone.

 

Mari opened her eyes, realizing she had probably dozen off and that she was now being carried back to bed. The way she was being held was pleasant, and even if her thoughts were permeated by the fog of sleep, for the first time in her life she found herself associating Kusaka with the word 'kind'. Opening her mouth required too much energy, so she closed her eyes and grabbed his arm hoping to convey her gratitude.

One, two, three steps too many. That wasn't the door to her room. That wasn't her bed she was now lying on.  
A second later she felt it dip next to her and a pair of strong arms embrace her.

"This way you won't be cold."

Mari smiled as her consciousness faded. She could start worrying again in the morning.


End file.
